1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly relates to a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element where wire bonding is applied within it or between it and other semiconductor elements, and also relates to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, there have been semiconductor devices using a semiconductor element in which a plurality of semiconductor elements are mounted in a single package, and methods of connecting such a plurality of semiconductor elements by way of wire bonding (for example in Patent Reference 1) have been proposed. According to such a method, when a plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements are connected by wires (wire bonding), firstly, as a first wire, a wire is wedge bonded to an upper electrode of a semiconductor light emitting element from at a terminal of an electrode pattern. Next, a second wire is placed on the wedge-bonded portion and then ball bonded onto the wedge-bonded portion. With this, the ball formed by the ball bonding is connected onto the upper electrode of the semiconductor light emitting element, so that the wire is prevented from becoming a thin film at this portion and thus achieves enhancement of the joining of the wire bonding.
Also proposed is a method in which the ball neck formed by ball bonding of the first wire is pressed to crush by the tip of the capillary, aside surface of the first wire which is folded back thereon is pressed against the ball neck, and the second wire is further bonded thereon (for example, Patent Reference 2). According to this method, at the time of bonding the second wire, the impact of the bonding is eased by deforming the wire which is pressed against the ball neck. With this, damage to the semiconductor is reduced. In addition, at the time of bonding the second wire, using the pressure of the capillary, the first wire is deformed into a protrusion which enters the center bore of the capillary, and the second wire is interposed and pressed between the protrusion which is entered in the center bore of the capillary and the inner chamfer portion of the capillary.
Patent Reference 1: JP 2002-353267A
Patent Reference 2: JP 2009-76783A